In papermaking processes, water jets are commonly used to cut through the traveling web. Water jets have been used in leader-cutting, edge trimming, slicing, cross-cutting and tail-cutting operations during the papermaking process. Low pressure water jets have been used in the wet-end of the process allowing the cutting of the web against the forming wire. Low pressure cutting works in the wet-end of the papermaking process because the consistency of the web is low in the wet-end making it easier to cut. As the solids content, i.e., consistency of the web increases, it is necessary to use higher pressure water jets to achieve appropriate cuts. If the pressure is too low, the cut will end up ragged and irregular. Processes for cutting the web in the dryer section, where the solids content is necessarily higher, have been contemplated. However, the nozzle size has traditionally been large to assure an adequately sized cut in the web. With these larger nozzles at high pressures, cutting the web against a papermaking fabric would damage the fabric, so most methods have used an integral web support structure against which the web can be cut. One method of the prior art has considered using high pressure water jets for leader or tail cutting against parts of the papermaking machine. This method was used only against a cylinder, Vac-roll, paper guide roll or in free draw, not against a structured fabric. Finally, water jets have heretofore been paired with collection chutes in edge trimming operations to remove the unwanted trim.